Canola protein isolates can be formed from canola oil seed meal. In copending U.S. Patent Applications Nos. 60/288,415 filed May 4, 2001, 60/326,987 filed Oct. 5, 2001, 60/331,066 filed Nov. 7, 2001, 60/333,494 filed Nov. 26, 2001, 60/374,801 filed Apr. 24, 2002 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/137,391 filed May 3, 2002 all assigned to the assignee hereof and the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, there is described a method of making canola protein isolates from canola oil seed meal, such isolates having at least 100 wt % protein content (N×6.25). The procedure involves a multiple step process comprising extracting canola oil seed meal using a salt solution, separating the resulting aqueous protein solution from residual oil seed meal, increasing the protein concentration of the aqueous solution to at least about 200 g/L while maintaining the ionic strength substantially constant by using a selective membrane technique, diluting the resulting concentrated protein solution into chilled water to cause the formation of protein micelles, settling the protein micelles to form an amorphous, sticky, gelatinous gluten-like protein micellar mass (PMM), and recovering the protein micellar mass from supernatant having a protein content of at least about 100 wt % as determined by Kjeldahl nitrogen (N)×6.25. As used herein, protein content is determined on a dry weight basis. The recovered PMM may be dried.
In one embodiment of the process described above and as specifically described in Applications Nos. 60/326,987, 60/331,066, 60/333,494, 60/374,801 and application Ser. No. 10/137,391, the supernatant from the PMM settling step is processed to recover a protein isolate comprising dried protein from the wet PMM and supernatant. This procedure may be effected by initially concentrating the supernatant using ultrafiltration membranes, mixing the concentrated supernatant with the wet PMM and drying the mixture. The resulting canola protein isolate has a high purity of at least about 90 wt % of protein (N×6.25), preferably at least about 100 wt % protein (N×6.25).
In another embodiment of the process described above and as specifically described in Applications Nos. 60/333,494, 60/374,801 and application Ser. No. 10/137,391, the supernatant from the PMM settling step is processed to recover a protein from the supernatant. This procedure may be effected by initially concentrating the supernatant using ultrafiltration membranes and drying the concentrate. The resulting canola protein isolate has a high purity of at least about 90 wt % protein (N×6.25), preferably at least about 100 wt % protein (N×6.25).
The procedures described in the aforementioned US Patent Applications are essentially batch procedures. In copending U.S. Patent Applications Nos. 60/331,646 filed Nov. 20, 2001, 60/383,809 filed May 30, 2002 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/298,678 filed Nov. 19, 2002, assigned to the assignee hereof and the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, there is described a continuous process for making canola protein isolates. In accordance therewith, canola oil seed meal is continuously mixed with a salt solution, the mixture is conveyed through a pipe while extracting protein from the canola oil seed meal to form an aqueous protein solution, the aqueous protein solution is continuously separated from residual canola oil seed meal, the aqueous protein solution is continuously conveyed through a selective membrane operation to increase the protein content of the aqueous protein solution to at least about 200 g/L while maintaining the ionic strength substantially constant, the resulting concentrated protein solution is continuously mixed with chilled water to cause the formation of protein micelles, and the protein micelles are continuously permitted to settle while the supernatant is continuously overflowed until the desired amount of PMM has accumulated in the settling vessel. The PMM is removed from the settling vessel and may be dried. The PMM has a protein content of at least about 90 wt % as determined by Kjeldahl nitrogen (N)×6.25, preferably at least about 100 wt % (N×6.25).
As described in the aforementioned U.S. Patent Applications Nos. 60/326,987, 60/331,066, 60/333,494, 60/333,494, 60/374,801 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/137,391, the overflowed supernatant may be processed to recover canola protein isolate therefrom.
Canola seed is known to contain about 10 to about 30 wt % proteins and several different protein components have been identified. These proteins are distinguished by different sedimentation coefficients (S). These known and identified proteins include a 12S globulin, known as cruciferin, and a 2S storage protein, known as napin.
Canola is also known as rapeseed or oil seed rape.